


Мистеру Гарри Харту. Лично в руки.

by capsize



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: Эггси мог бы с дьяволом поспорить, что нет в мире человека честнее, чем мистер Гарри Харт, но вместе с тем была и эта нескончаемая таинственность, нездоровая тоска, различимая на дне глаз Гарри, словно чаинки в чашке. Доверчивый как дитя Эггси не отпускал с языка ядовитую мантру: «это из-за меня», что беспрестанно будило в нём температурное желание то ли извиниться, то ли больше никогда на глаза никому не показываться.





	Мистеру Гарри Харту. Лично в руки.

Эггси был безоговорочно влюблён в Гарри Харта. И это безоговорочно было таким абсолютным, что любовь Эггси чувствовалась во всём без исключения. Во всех его взглядах, во всех его вздохах, во всех поцелуях. Эггси очень надеялся, что каким-нибудь волшебным образом у него выходит делиться этим с мистером Хартом, ведь каждое мгновение его влюблённости было только о нём. Иногда Эггси казалось, что мистер Харт отвечает взаимностью, смотрит на него с увлечённостью, которая буквально кровь Эггси кипятила. Гарри мог быть очень страстным и искренним, мог быть волнующим и азартным, чувственным и всепрощающим. Когда Эггси смотрел на Гарри, он видел его светом божьим озарённым: бархатцы расцветают под его ногами, целомудренный голубь размахнул свои белые крылья над его головой. Если бы Гарри сложил пальцы в верном жесте — врачевать бы мог: взглядами ли, молитвами, поцелуями. Если бы Гарри чашу взял и поил бы с рук — люди бы горестей никогда не знали.  
Но случалось, что или солнце пряталось за тучами, или Эггси его же собственные глаза врали; случалось, он обнаруживал то, что всегда ускользает от взора. Ухватывал это в самом уголке глаза, а потом оно мучило его ночами напролёт, не разрешая ни спать, ни думать, ни самому себе в увиденном раскаяться. Мистер Харт мог остаться один для каких-то одному ему известных дел, а вечно нежданный Эггси обязательно каждый раз нарушал его покой, а после клялся себе, что больше никогда. Мистер Харт мог часами с Эггси не говорить, только гладить его по щеке и смотреть в глаза так, что Эггси в голову только одно приходит: _«Если ты смотришь в бездну...»_ , но бездна-то смотрела точно не в Эггси и даже не на; бездна словно скорбью переливалась. Гарри мог уйти из комнаты Эггси, не дождавшись его из душа, если они перебивались краткими встречами в поместье; Гарри всегда закрывался в кабинете вечерами, если они переводили дух в его доме.  
Эггси мог бы с дьяволом поспорить, что нет в мире человека честнее, чем мистер Гарри Харт, но вместе с тем была и эта нескончаемая таинственность, нездоровая тоска, различимая на дне глаз Гарри, словно чаинки в чашке. Доверчивый, как дитя, Эггси не отпускал с языка ядовитую мантру: «это из-за меня», что беспрестанно будило в нём температурное желание то ли извиниться, то ли больше никогда на глаза никому не показываться.  
Вот и сейчас — снова — он крадётся тихонечко в кабинет Гарри, крепко сжимая в руках коробку, перевязанную золотым атласом. Потому что «благодарить» Эггси всегда воспринимал дословно; вот и несёт сейчас в дар выбранное с трепетом благо. 

Под лентами и подарочным картоном, завёрнутый в шёлк, лежал скромный фарфоровый набор. Чашка и блюдце с тонкой золотой каймой и к ним серебряная ложка. Эггси не казалось, что это моветон, он во всём видел свои тайные смыслы; выбирая подарки, он полагался только на чувства. И если вдруг так получалось, что какая-нибудь вещица чертовски ему нравилась, но совсем не виделась в руках у адресата, то он ни за что не выбрал бы именно её.  
Поставив подарок на стол, в самый центр, он разложил вокруг горькие шоколадные трюфели. Несколько он попрятал под бумаги, по штуке решил положить и в ящики. В том, что Эггси мог запросто открыть ящики стола своего коллеги, начальника и возлюбленного, не было ничего предосудительного; у мистера Харта не было секретов. Гарри нечего было скрывать. Эггси часто разбирал его вещи, помогал с бумагами, он, в конце концов, знал, в каком втором дне лежит его паспорт. В первом ящике всегда лежали подшитые отчёты, ещё не сданные в архив, и конфета оказалась на папке с последним делом Гарри до появления Эггси. Во втором ящике было несколько книг, которые всегда должны были быть под рукой, и множество чудесных мелочей, возникающих там буквально из ниоткуда; здесь трюфелю нашлось место между пробковым подстаканником с надписью «black prince» и каким-то глупым цветастым брелоком, историю которого Эггси пока что не знал. В третьем ящике было личное оружие Гарри, и трюфель отлично поместился в пустой ложемент, предназначенный для магазина. Был ещё и четвёртый ящик, которым Гарри никогда не пользовался, и Эггси бы даже не подумал про него, если бы не бронзовая искра, вспыхнувшая на мгновения откуда-то из-под ящиков. Эггси сел на колени и, приглядевшись, понял, что это не что иное, как крупный бронзовый ключ, блестящий в отсветах зажжённой настольной лампы. Он поднял его, размышляя, что бы такое интересное он мог отпирать. Что-то старое, раритетное, как, к примеру, стол Гарри. Что-то бронзовое, как замок на ящиках стола Гарри. Что-то очень ценное, что запросто может лежать в ящике, который никто никогда не открывал.  
— Чёрт возьми!  
У Эггси вся совесть от любопытства по швам пошла. В этом ящике запросто может быть пусто; там может быть аптечка или, к примеру, журнал о бабочках, что-то совсем для Эггси незначительное. Но может быть и такое, что и сравнивать было не с чем. Что же за скелеты хранит мистер Харт в нижнем ящике своего стола? Эггси сражался сам с собой, но борьба была не на равных. Он не глядя провёл ладонью по поддону ящика, но ни тайников, ни специального ложа, ни даже клейкой ленты — ничего такого, где этот ключ можно было бы спрятать. А это значило, что ключ попал сюда случайно. Но Эггси в случайности не верил, Эггси верил в судьбу. Злую, всемогущую, всеобъемлющую, прекрасную судьбу, которая раз за разом нацеловывала его в щёки своими тимьяновыми пухлыми губами. Он в оцепенении смотрел на бронзовую замочную скважину четвёртого ящика стола мистера Харта и мёртвой хваткой сжимал в кулаке неспроста найденный ключ. Эггси открыл ящик не спеша, сосредотачиваясь на горячем ключе.  
В ящике был кромешный беспорядок. Непозволительный для статуса мистера Харта, но Эггси знал, чем что-то для Гарри важнее, тем скорее это будет лежать в одной из коробок беспорядка, которые они оба любили перебирать в тайне друг от друга. И в беспорядке этом Эггси не увидел ничего, кроме бесконечных конвертов, каждый из которых был вскрыт наспех, старых почтовых открыток и фотографий, лежащих реверсом вверх. Он взял их все и уселся удобнее прямо там, на полу, раскладывая перед собой все эти информационные архаизмы. Гарри во многом был таким — архаичным — любил бумагу, чернила и разговаривать лицом к лицу.  
Эггси взял первую фотографию, и ему в момент почудилось, что его холодом изнутри обожгло. Или не почудилось; он схватил второе фото, потом третье, следом ещё одно, не мигая вглядывался в лица на снимках, каждый раз узнавая двоих мужчин, пусть и снимки были старыми, пусть с каждого снимка ему улыбалась дюжина незнакомцев, двоих он знал наверняка. Один из них — высокий, холёный, с самой нежной улыбкой на свете, которую Эггси узнал бы из всех существующих в мире улыбок, потому что именно эта была ему дороже всех человеческих денег, дороже чего угодно, что только могло бы прийти ему в голову, дороже всего на свете; он был молодым и очень похожим на самого себя, в кого Эггси так чудесно влюблён. Второй же был вылитый Эггси, если бы у него забрали всё то, что ему досталось от матери. Узкие чёрные глаза смотрели на него с фотографии, улыбались хитро, совсем как и на тех фото, что когда-то были и у него дома.  
Это совсем наверняка был его отец.  
Эггси стало дурно. Во рту было горько, словно он тех самых трюфелей наелся, а теперь смаковал шоколад без удовольствия. Сразу захотелось выпить и закурить; Эггси не курит уже около года ничего, что можно было бы курить, но старые привычки на проверку оказываются многим въедливее, чем хотелось бы. Но ещё сильнее захотелось увидеть письма, хотя бы одно, хоть бы одним глазком. Эггси взял дрожащей рукой первое, лежащее ближе всего, на самой поверхности. Ему подумалось, что Гарри мог бы перечитывать их, а самое верхнее — чаще остальных. Эггси дышал глубоко, но с тем и очень тревожно; он очень боялся спугнуть щедрую на вести минуту. На конверте, который он держал в руках, чернели крупные аккуратные буквы _«Мистеру Гарри Харту. Лично в руки»_. Эггси достал из конверта тонкий лист бумаги, сложенный вдвое; лист был немного помят в месте, где его касались пальцы адресата. 

 

_«Мой дорогой Гарри,_  
Я чертовски сильно изнываю от скуки.  
С тех пор, как меня перевели в Сент-Айвс, я уверен, что лучше бы меня просто уволили. С самого детства жизнь бродяги видится мне только с той стороны, где есть романтика и никак иначе. Скажешь, глупость? Я и мой добрый друг, господин О. Генри, с радостью бы с тобой поспорили. Думаю, господин Ф. Кафка бы тоже поддержал нас, но этот голос в вопросах романтики видится мне менее всего авторитетным.  
У нас в части катастрофически нечем заняться. Сент-Айвс — это концентрация человеческих пороков, и большинство из них до смешного карикатурны. Ленивые люди, пьяницы-моряки, нищие рыболовы, которым уже давно нечем торговать. Мы с моим приятелем, лейтенантом Аддерли, только и делаем каждый божий день, что перекладываем какие-то бумажки с места на место и выдумываем прозвища нашему майору. Я уже слышу, как ты расстроенно вздыхаешь. Не спеши меня жалеть!  
В Сент-Айвс делают лучшую брусничную настойку, что я только пробовал в своей жизни. Бывает, я возьму фляжку настойки и лепёшек, которые печет миссис Аддерли, и ухожу в одно место, которое, как мне кажется, ещё более забыто богом, чем весь Сент-Айвс в общей сложности. Гарри, если бы ты только видел… Я хожу туда только вечерами, пока ещё не стемнеет. Я никогда в жизни не видел таких закатов и, мне кажется, больше не увижу. Солнце всегда такое огромное над морем. Сидишь там, пьёшь, будто перед смертью; как на краю мира, но тебе вовсе не страшно. Самое страшное в этом — обернуться. Встать, развернуться спиной к океану и уйти. В такие ночи кажется, что тебя несут не твои ноги; что и ты-то тут есть только потому, что должен, но это всё так неправильно, и в голове ничего нет, кроме шума самого прекрасного на свете моря. Гарри, если бы ты это видел, я обещаю, ты бы не захотел уезжать.  
Потому что я не знаю, что заставит меня уехать отсюда. 

_Пост Скриптум. Переписываться письмами — твоя лучшая идея за все те годы, что я тебя знаю, чопорный ты засранец._

_Пост Пост Скриптум. На этом фото я и лейтенант Аддерли пытаемся содрать плакат, нарисованный нами по приказу майора к концерту, на котором он полтора часа пел своим собственным ртом. Нас на три месяца лишили премии, но это того однозначно стоило._

_С глубоким уважением, лейтенант Анвин.  
19 сентября 1987 года»._

 

Эггси всё виделось не то сквозь сон, не то сквозь слёзы. Он раз за разом перечитывал строчки, написанные рукой его отца так много лет назад, не веря ни себе, ни письму, ничему больше. Чьи-то совсем чужие слёзы текли по его щекам, капая на письмо, цены не имеющее. Эггси только сейчас обратил внимание, что весь лист был покрыт тонкой паутинкой сухих разводов и подтёков, от чего чернила кое-где сильно смазались. Эггси понимал, что вряд ли когда-то ещё увидит эти письма, поэтому старался запомнить каждую увиденную букву, каждое слово; но ничего, кроме собственной фамилии, написанной рукой, которую он никогда не вспомнит, не могло задержаться в его голове. Совершенный парадокс — там словно было пусто, но вместе с тем и слову негде упасть. Он понимал всё: что это его отец писал мистеру Харту, что они дружили, что Гарри хранит все эти письма больше тридцати лет, уж скоро сорок, и плачет, льёт слёзы, в которых наверняка не признается даже себе, на письма мужчины, которого они оба больше никогда не увидят. Но вместе с тем Эггси не мог понять решительно ничего. Он вытер щёки, но помогло это ненадолго. Эггси заставлял себя собраться только по одной причине — он хотел прочитать так много писем, сколько сможет успеть. 

 

_«Гарри!_  
Хочу начать сразу с радостных вестей: мой старый майор наконец-то склеил ласты! Ты только вообрази — он, вусмерть пьяный, хорохорился перед молодёжью и полез показывать трюки собственного изобретения на лодке столь древней, что, умей она говорить, достоверно описала бы палеозой. Вот же была умора! Теперь майора дадут моему приятелю Аддерли. Вообще-то справедливо будет повысить меня, но он человек семейный, а у нас тут это считается привилегией. Притом, я тебе скажу, он семейный до безобразия, ну просто по уши. Я вот всегда думал, что никогда таких людей не пойму.  
Я знаю, мой милый друг, какой вопрос ты хочешь мне задать, поэтому отвечу на него в этом же письме, чтобы не томить твой пытливый ум.  
Да, представь, я, кажется, понял экс-лейтенанта Аддерли. Не можешь представить?  
Она чудесная. Её зовут Мишель. Я познакомился с ней, когда мы из исключительно альтруистических соображений (и ещё тех, что миссис Аддерли обещала накормить нас лимонным пирогом, который, конечно, не сравнится с твоим, но где я и где твои кондитерские изыски!) красили в школе стены. Школа тут крохотная, и Мишель и миссис Аддерли — это полный состав педагогов младших классов.  
Я уже говорил, какая она чудесная? Ты бы с ней обязательно подружился, я знаю. Я знаком с ней уже ровно месяц, и с каждым днём она ненавидит меня всё больше, а я, кажется, хочу на ней жениться. Вот так, на двадцать пятом году жизни я понял, что в мире есть женщина, которая меня в себя отчаянно влюбила. Вот этот двор, где показывают Бенедикта женатого! Я так её и называю — моя Беатриче.  
Немедленно хочу знать, как же дела у тебя. Давно не получал от тебя писем. У тебя, надеюсь, всё отлично. Как твоя работа? Ты говорил, что это что-то суперсекретное, но я, конечно же, уверен, что ты просто пускаешь пыль в глаза — выпендрёжник ты, вот ты кто. Пляшешь у меня на костях, буквально! Мало того, что я в полной дыре, а ты в Лондоне, так ещё и работа у тебя, видите ли, такая важная, что ты ни строчки мне про неё написать не можешь. Что ж, думаю, туда вам и дорога, многоуважаемый мистер Породистая Задница. 

_Пост Скриптум. Если вдруг наш с тобой полковник начнёт заливать тебе, что мою часть скоро расформируют — не верь ему. Скорее уж ты расскажешь мне все свои грязные секретики, чем это чёртово захолустье станет ещё большим захолустьем._

_С глубоким трепетом перед августейшей особой, всё ещё лейтенант Анвин.  
24 марта 1989 года». _

 

Эггси расплакался уже всерьёз. Этот человек, которого он знал как облупленного, как самого себя не знал, оказался совсем другим. И это было так пугающе, так чудовищно нечестно! Эггси отбросил письмо, хотя до этого старался быть аккуратным; отбросил письмо и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он очень хотел оказаться сейчас где угодно, но не здесь, он хотел пропасть, провалиться, сгинуть в самое забытое забытьё, какое только можно представить, лишь бы не читать сейчас эти письма, не обижаться сейчас на самого себя за ту правду, которую так жаждал всегда обнаружить. Находка его смутила, плюнула в душу некрасивым жестом — он действительно был похож на своего отца. Эггси вскинулся, отнял руки от заалевших щёк и разметал всё то золото, спрятанное доселе в ящике на старом бронзовом замке, по полу; разволочил, распотрошил драконье брюхо. Письма разлетелись пожелтевшими листьями, осыпались вокруг.  
Он всю свою жизнь стремился к тому, чтобы стать похожим на своего отца. На героя, отдавшего свою жизнь во имя спасения чужих жизней, на мужа и отца, действительно любящего свою семью, свою жену, единственную и самую лучшую, на доблестного воина, сражающегося со всем злом мира на свете. А он оказался таким — простым, смешным, ветреным, романтичным и совсем не серьёзным. Он оказался человеком.  
Эггси окинул взглядом рассыпанные письма, не понимая, чего ищет в них, пока не заметил два светлых конверта, лежавших, видимо, на самом дне ящика. Скорее всего Гарри не перечитывал их, не доставал; они были совсем как новые. Одно — точно было письмом от его отца к Гарри. Второе было единственным в своём роде: чистый, неподписанный, незапечатанный конверт. Он положил их перед собой в надежде продлить своё сомнение, пусть уже точно знал, какое из них он прочтёт первым. 

 

_«Гарри,_  
Прости, что вынужден просить тебя об этом так, но это самый верный способ для меня не ошибиться в словах.  
Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Я не хотел тебя просить, но Мишель настояла — если есть возможность спросить, то сделать это необходимо. За спрос не берут ни денег, ни извинений, так ведь?  
Малышу Гэри уже два года, ты в курсе? Все говорят — как быстро растут чужие дети, но свои-то ещё быстрее. Мне кажется, что мы с Мишель поженились только вчера, а тут уже и моему сыну два, он уже целый человек, представляешь? Жалко, что ты так с ним и не познакомился до сих пор, очень надеюсь, что мы это исправим. Гарри, ты влюбишься в этого шалопая, я тебе обещаю...» 

 

Эггси услышал, как сердце ударило два раза где-то в горле, а потом замерло, застыло в ужасе. Думал ли когда-нибудь его отец о том, что спустя двадцать лет не Гарри, а его собственный сын влюбится в мистера Харта? Господи, что бы он сказал, увидь он их вместе, узнай, какие вещи они делают друг с другом, когда остаются наедине… Стыд за самого себя, за свой трепет, за свою кромешную, непроглядную любовь затопил Эггси, залил горячечным румянцем его шею, расползаясь пятнами и на душу тоже. 

 

_«...Он невозможен; такой шебутной, такой несносный, а ему всего-то два! Что же будет дальше?.. Что ж, возможно, я должен перейти к делу._  
Ты, наверное, уже в курсе, почему я тебе пишу. Нашу часть закрыли, нас всех, даже полковника Аддерли, уволили в отставку, лишив военных пенсий. Был большой скандал; нас обвинили в растрате, но дел не заводили, только пугали, чтобы мы молчали. Если ты хочешь честности от меня так же, как её хочу от тебя я, скажу тебе сразу — я ни разу не взял ни копейки, которые не заработал своим трудом. Я бы просто не смог. Как можно воспитывать своего ребёнка, если ты не хочешь, чтобы он стал тем, кем являешься ты?  
Мы теперь все здесь, в Сент-Айвс, персоны нон грата, а переехать нам некуда. Моя мама всегда говорила: «Если Бог закрывает дверь, то он обязательно откроет окно». Будь для меня этим окном, прошу тебя.  
Мне больше некого просить. 

_С уважением, подполковник Анвин, в отставке.  
6 августа 1996 года»._

 

Эггси незамедлительно схватился за второе письмо. Какая-то невозможная фраза, дикие, злые слова вертелись у него на языке, но он никак не мог собрать ни мысли, ни уж тем более, самого себя. Где-то очень далеко, на периферии возможностей его мышления, блеснула идея, что сейчас нужно остановиться; но Эггси шёл на поводу у себя — слабого, доверчивого, растроганного, пристыженного.

 

_«Мой милый друг,_  
Пишу тебе, зная, что никогда не прощу себя за это письмо. Мне хочется сказать тебе так чертовски много, но и сотни жизней не хватит, чтобы подобрать слова, но я обязан попытаться.  
Я был у Мишель. Я познакомился с ней и твоим сыном, и ты оказался прав, он замечательный, из него вырастет именно тот, кто будет достоин зваться твоим сыном, я уверен. И ты всегда прав насчёт всего, что касается меня.  
Всё утро уговариваю себя сходить к тебе, но ничего не вышло. Когда собирался, вдруг подумалось, что лучше я скажу тебе всё сам, когда снова увижу. А пока что у нас всё ещё есть только наши письма и моя надежда, что ты когда-нибудь мне ответишь.  
Это должен был быть я.  
Прости меня. 

_С любовью,  
Мистер Харт...»_

 

В конце письма была, конечно, дата, но читать её не имело никакого смысла, Эггси уже и без того всё понял, добрался до сути. Дверь в кабинет открылась тихо, как и все двери здесь; но он услышал и словно оглох на мгновение, пока не увидел лицо мистера Харта. Гарри стоял в дверях, не смея шелохнуться, а Эггси сидел перед ним расхристанный, напуганный и растерянный. Мистер Харт никогда не видел его таким. Эггси знал, что не имел никакого права быть здесь, но было поздно, каждому из них действительно нечего прятать. Эггси сказал:  
— Ты любил его.  
Гарри подошёл к нему, опустился перед ним на колени. Мистер Харт старался не смотреть Эггси в глаза, пусть ему и очень хотелось, но нельзя было допускать того, чтобы его поняли превратно. Он забрал из рук Эггси письмо, написанное им самим множество лет и зим назад.  
— Не больше, чем лучшее, что он создал в своей жизни.  
Эггси мечется в мыслях и взглядах: «Что он, чёрт возьми, имеет в виду?! Посмотри же на меня!». Он протягивает Гарри руку, и тот берет её в свою, прижимает к щеке, касается губами ладони. Эггси зол, подавлен и обижен, но у него всё равно мурашки бегут по спине от каждого прикосновения мистера Харта.  
— Ты всё ещё любишь его? — всё так же негромко задаёт вопрос и тянет к нему вторую руку, тянется к нему весь, вопреки своей же воле.  
Гарри качает головой; отрицает. Он поднимает глаза на Эггси, смотрит на него сквозь стёкла очков, но ни одна преграда на свете сейчас не помешала бы Эггси найти в его глазах то, что он так давно в них искал. Мистер Харт чувствует себя виноватым перед Эггси за то, что любил его отца. Мистер Харт чувствует себя виноватым, потому что полюбил сына мужчины, которому был безответно верен всю свою жизнь.  
— Гарри, — тихо говорит Эггси. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне это.  
Гарри собирает пальцами бесстыжие горькие слёзы с пухлых щёк Эггси.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Эггси сводит брови в безуспешных попытках собраться, прекратить так решительно расклеиваться в присутствии того, для кого всегда хотелось только смеяться. Гарри прижал его к себе, забирая всего целиком, такого, какой он есть. Со всеми его великолепными недостатками, изъянами и душевными ранами. Эггси ухватился цепкими пальцами за отвороты пиджака Гарри; припал к его губам лихорадочно, словно не выпил ни капли за последнюю тысячу лет.  
— Целуй меня, умоляю, — шептал Эггси в открытые губы Гарри.  
И Гарри не смеет не повиноваться. Мистер Харт знает, что это ужасно неверно: лежать сейчас на полу собственного кабинета на этих письмах и чувствовать рядом с собой того, чьего искреннего чувства был никогда не достоин. Но мистер Харт ничего не может с собой поделать, только беззаветно слушаться свой собственный центр вселенной по имени Эггси.  
Эггси же понял для себя, что в жизни есть кое-что многим сильнее любых ядовитых мыслей, то, что является теперь самым правильным ответом на каждый вопрос, которым он ещё когда-либо будет терзать самого себя. Эггси всего лишь знает, что хочет целоваться с мистером Гарри Хартом каждый божий день всю ближайшую вечность, а может и чуть дольше.


End file.
